


In Victory

by cloverflynn



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, evil!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverflynn/pseuds/cloverflynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlord Youou celebrates a successful victory over his foes with his High Wizard, Yuui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Victory

**Author's Note:**

> For the Evil!AU prompt for Kurogane Week.

Peals of laughter washed over the destroyed battlefield. Trees, homes and corpses burning alike, and the Warlord laughed in triumph, no care for the lives lost on either side.

“ _Wizard!_ ” The rich, deep voice called out to him. Yuui lifted himself to his feet and stumbled the few feet to his master, weaving through the throng of soldiers, drained of energy where Lord Youou was newly energized. The Warlord stood tall, broad and lively. His bared chest was covered equally in viscera, dirt, and sweat, a thick brown leather belt cinching a blood red loincloth that swept to his knees but left the expanse of his muscular thighs free. The shining silver helmet covered a majority of the Warlord’s fine dark features and the sharp cut of his black hair, but the Lord’s primal joy was barely concealed by the metal.

“My Lord?” Yuui bowed, the singed ends of his pale hair sweeping over his shoulders and into the dirt. He swayed, his balance affected by the expense of his powers, but a strong arm swept him up, calloused hands lifting him to press against the solid form of his Lord.

“Are you unwell?” Lord Youou asked, the cautious concern in his eyes an amusing contradiction to the blood and grit spread over his features. But then, the man had always been curiously kind to Yuui in ways many others were not.

Lord Youou inspired much loyalty in his men, no more than in his High Wizard.

When Lord Youou had conquered Valeria, he’d torn through men, women and children alike, without a care for innocence or pleas for mercy. Until he discovered Yuui bound and gagged and blindfolded in the bowels of the castle dungeon, freezing and starving, curled around the body of his beloved twin brother who had succumbed to their torture and neglect only hours before their discovery.

_Yuui shrunk back in fear as Lord Youou removed his bindings, but clung for dear life when the man tried to slip Fay’s body out of his arms._

_“I’m getting you out of here,” The Emperor’s gruff voice was tender, despite the rasp of it. “Let him go so that I can unbind you.”_

_Yuui stubbornly shook his head, clinging tighter._

_“We will bring him along for a proper burial,” The Lord promised, easing the blindfold away. Yuui’s first glimpse of the man, blurry but soon sharply in focus, beheld a gaze of tightly restrained anger. Yet Yuui could see the evidence of empathy for his loss, and the wizard knew that this man had endured pain of equal measure to his own. Yuui released his hold on Fay, and was freed by gentle hands, gathered into strong arms, and delivered to the safety of his Lord’s protection._

“I will be fine, My Lord,” Yuui assured him, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the memory.

“Good,” Lord Youou replied, a feral smile slashed across sharp canines. “We’ve destroyed them all. It is time to celebrate.”

A thrill shivered up Yuui’s body as Lord Youou slipped strong hands under his thighs, drawing them around his master’s hips, the straining proof of his excitement pressing firmly against Yuui’s core.

They barely made it to their tent before Lord Youou was dragging biting kisses across Yuui’s face, neck and collarbone, hands tearing at the gauzy robe clinging to his sweat soaked flesh.

Lord Youou tossed Yuui roughly onto their bed of soft, silky pillows before removing the heavy helmet and climbing atop him; strong, muscled thighs framing his own as a large hand lightly gripped the soft column of the wizard’s neck.

Yuui smiled, knowing the possessive act of his master’s hand on his throat would never turn violent against him, where it would with any other living thing. He shifted under the light grip, and the strong hand slipped down to the skewed loose collar of his robe, fingers twisting in the soft fabric, and suddenly it was ripped from him in one painless motion.

“My Lord,” Yuui smirked, finally feeling like himself again, his strength returning under the attentions of his master. “That was a fine robe. What shall I wear to our next conquest?”

“It was a scrap of cloth,” Lord Youou growled. “It barely covered you at all. And it was distracting. I nearly had a blow landed on me when you spun with that energy wave and revealed everything to the world.”

A firm slap landed high on Yuui’s thigh, and he moaned, surging up and seeking out the press of his Lord’s form, but he was denied.

“Keep on with that and the entire camp will know what I’m doing to you in here,” Lord Youou growled, clearly not concerned in the slightest over his own warning.

“As if they don’t know already,” Yuui laughed, breathless as Lord Youou’s hand found his arousal and kneaded it beneath the remains of the gauzy fabric. “You weren’t exactly discreet about carrying me in here-”

“ ** _My Lord_** ,” Lord Youou growled.

“My Lord,” Yuui obeyed, squirming for the loss of his master’s hand as he was reprimanded. “Also, there was the time at the castle where-” Yuui was promptly shut up by the demanding kiss that his master always used when the wizard began to tease.

Lord Youou’s hungry kiss never failed to consume Yuui completely, the tangle of their lips and tongues the only thing in his world once it began. His head began to swim under the attentions of both his Lord’s mouth and his hand, and Yuui began to struggle, knowing it would spur his master into action.

Sure enough, Lord Youou growled into Yuui’s mouth and unceremoniously flipped him over onto his stomach, pinning him to the pillowed surface with his strong hips, the jut of his cock throbbing at the cleft of Yuui’s buttocks.

Yuui smiled and writhed, dragging his ass up and down Lord Youou’s shaft as best he could under the weight of the man. Sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and Yuui cried out, the shout ending on a breathy laugh as he celebrated his victory over his master.

Fingers dug into the flesh of his hips, pulling them against the straining length of his Lord, and Yuui moaned louder than ever, hoping to be reprimanded once more.

He was awarded with another sharp crack of a strong hand against his backside, and it only caused him to cry out again.

“You want them to hear you,” Lord Youou accused hotly against the shell of his ear. “You want every one of the soldiers out there to know that you’re _mine_.”

“Yes,” Yuui sighed, craning his neck to face his master, begging for the meeting of their lips once more. “As I have been, since we met.”

Lord Youou’s face softened, and he rolled them both backward, slipping a thigh between Yuui’s as he turned the smaller man toward him, a soft caress of lips brushing reverently over the wizard’s mouth.

“I didn’t free you to make you mine,” Youou looked deeply into Yuui’s eyes, the red gaze without anger, but curiously rimmed with concern, the pretense of their play dropped completely from his voice, face, and hands.

“I know you didn’t,” Yuui replied, a small smile pressed against Youou’s cheek as he lifted a hand to the dark hair at the nape of his neck. “But it’s true all the same.”

Youou gripped the hand and dropped a kiss to the inside of Yuui’s wrist, small white scars still standing out against his pale skin, a reminder of the binds that Youou had released him from all those years ago.

“For a dangerous Warlord, you’re a softie,” Yuui teased, brushing feather-light lips over Youou’s sensitive earlobe.

“We’ll see about that,” Lord Youou promised, setting Yuui’s blood aflame once more with strong hands and nipping teeth.


End file.
